The Lift, Lies, and Love
by mick3y92
Summary: Falling in love with her was not your plan. It should have never happened. She's your coworker. And she's already married. There isn't any room for you in her life. So why can't you stop yourself?
1. She Loves Me

**A/n: I had to write a short 2 page story for my creative writing class and figured I could make it involve brittana. I don't usually do second person but I actually like reading stories in that point of view and figured I'd give it a try myself. I like how second person puts the reader in the characters shoes and you can feel apart of the story. I don't think I'll make this a longer fic (I already have enough multichapter fics on going) but maybe in the future when I have less work to do I might come back to this if you guys like it.**

* * *

The elevator never seemed so small. All the years of working here, using this elevator to go to and from your office, you couldn't recall a time where you felt claustrophobic. But that's what this box is doing to you now. The air around you feels hot. The mirrored walls that once made the tiny room appear larger, look as if they are closing in on you. Your palms are sweaty. It's getting harder to breathe.

It's not the elevator. You know you would have felt like this anywhere, if you were in the same situation you are now. It's him. He's the one who's making it hard for you to concentrate. It didn't use to be like this. When you first met him, it was nice. You'd talk briefly with him about last night's game or a new episode of Game of Thrones, before he walked off to his original destination. You were cordial. But all of that had to stop when you started screwing his wife.

"Santana, are you okay?" The man standing next to you asks.

You take in a shaky breath before speaking, "Yes, Sam. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look kinda pale. I didn't think you could lose your natural color like that." He prods.

You want to tell him that it's impossible for ethnic people to look pale. That your bronzed skin may lack a little luster since you're not breathing, and blood isn't rushing to your face because you can't stop thinking about what you did to his wife in this elevator last night. You don't, of course. You touch his bicep, ignoring the guilt that floods your fingertips and tell him your fine.

Finally, the ding of the elevator reaches your ears. It took forever. You look towards Sam and he gestures for you to walk ahead of him, as the doors slide open. You hurry out the doors. Your Jimmy Choos clacking against the tile floor. You have to distance yourself. You know where he's going, and you know she's waiting for him. You can't walk with him to her office. You just can't.

You can't watch how his eyes light up when he sees her. Or the goofy smile that graces his lips before he leans in. It's a chaste kiss. It always is. But you can't be there to see it. You can't pretend that it doesn't bother you. Act like you're okay with this. This lie. You think it'd be easier to cope with lying to someone's face. You're a lawyer after all. But it isn't. Lying to him is getting harder. Lying to yourself doesn't help like it used to.

You almost make it to your office. It was only three steps away. You feel lighter knowing you won't have to see them together, but someone calls your name. You turn around and see John. He's the new mail clerk who always flirts with you before giving you your mail. He's cute, but you're not interested. He knows you're gay but he still tries his luck. He asks you out again and you decline like always.

This is easy. Comforting somehow. John made you completely forget about why you were rushing to your office. That is until you see her out the corner of your eye. You ignore the feeling in your chest and return your attention to John. He hands you your mail and you both exchange goodbyes. You are about to turn around and walk in your office when Sam walks over.

"Hey, Santana. I forgot to tell you but Brittany and I are having a party this Saturday. You're obviously invited. Will you be able to come?" He asks.

You want to say no. You want to tell him you're busy. Tell him there's no way you're going to his house, where his wife will be draped all over him. But Brittany's staring at you from her office door and you know you'll have to lie just a little bit longer.


	2. She Loves Me Not

**A/n: So I had to write another story for my a different fiction class this time figured i could add on the previous brittana story i wrote since i kinda like it hope you enjoy **

* * *

Saturday came and went, and of course you were there. You watched Brittany act like the perfect wife to Sam. She laughed at his horrible impressions, brought him another drink when he had finished his beer, and she couldn't stop touching him. It pissed you off to watch and just when you were about to leave she found you, and made you forget why you were mad in the first place. It's Monday now and although you're Saturday night turned out better than you expected, Sunday you couldn't help but see the messed up routine you're stuck in. That's why you're in deep thought during your usual pattern to start the day.

Your morning ritual has been the same for that past six months. You wake up to the smell of coffee being brewed, it's timed for 6:45 exactly. You climb out of bed and head to the bathroom. After taking a shower, you saunter into the kitchen, turn on your _Wake The Hell Up _playlist and make breakfast. After eating and getting dressed you brush your teeth, do your hair, and put on your make up. Right before you're ready to walk out the door you do your routine check.

Keys in blazer pocket, "Check."

Cases from the previous night, "Check."

Good morning text from Brittany, "Check," After seeing everything is in order you text her back and head out to your car.

It's the same thing every day. You come into the building, make your way to the elevator, drop your bag off in your office, and check your phone for the text you know is going to be there. It's always there, like clockwork. Ever since that first case you and Brittany worked together, she always texts you as walk past her door. You never knew this is where those texts would lead. That somehow the innocent conversations about grabbing a coffee would lead to adultery, but weirder things have happened.

You check the text, expecting it to be something highly inappropriate for work. Brittany's been more, frisky, lately. You can only assume she and Sam are having problems. You feel bad because you're sure it has something to do with you, even if Sam doesn't know that, but you always love it when they fight. You get to spend more time with her. Surprisingly, it's just about the new case you both are working on. You reply, telling her you went over the notes and have a few ideas on how to start your defense that you both should look over, then open up facebook.

You rarely check your social media at work but you're feeling sentimental. You click through your old photos of Britt and you. You use to do the most fun things together. There's a picture of you snowboarding, well a picture of you on a snowboard. You fell, hard. Brittany's the one who came up with the idea to go and you can hardly deny her anything. She's like a dog with a bone, when she wants something she won't let it go.

You skim through a few more, looking at other pictures of you and her together. You have ones in Time Square, a few more at Coney Island and Central Park, but your favorite one is at the aquarium. That's the one where you kissed her. That's not what the picture's of obviously, but it's right after. You're glowing and Brittany looks like she's in love with you. That's why it's your favorite, because it gives you hope.

May 8th, 2013. That's the day everything changed, the day you and Brittany crossed the line from best friends to lovers. It's the happiest and saddest day of your life. You never thought after the most amazing night you've had in years that the next morning you would see Brittany sneaking out of your bed, frantically searching for her clothes and thinking of what lie she was going to tell her husband. A husband you knew nothing about. That reveal hit you like a ton of bricks.

You figured, that was it. Brittany cheated with you, purposely because why else would she leave out the part about being married, and she felt bad. She was going to see you the next day and explain that it couldn't happen again. But it did. Brittany's routine didn't change. She didn't ignore you at the water cooler, or duck her head when you walked in the room. She texted you when you walked past her door, like nothing had changed. Like it was just another day at the office. In many ways it was, only thing different were the texts that she sent.

"Hey San, I figured I could come round yours tonight? Sam's been a bit uptight lately and I need you to help me unwind ;)" You read Britany's text. That's the message you expected earlier. It was your routine and it felt weird to deviate from it. Somehow you've gotten used to this game you both play. She pretends that what you guys are doing is okay, and you pretend you're not in love with her.

You want to believe she loves you back. That she'll leave Sam to be with you, but you've spent too much time thinking about her as it is. You have to keep up appearances. It's just another day at the office after all.

"Heading home already San?" Brittany asks you, looking you over from the doorway.

"Yeah, it's already five and I had my last meeting two hours ago. Court isn't until Thursday so I have some time to relax." You answer.

Brittany's eyes tinkle when you mention relaxing. Obviously her mind is right where you thought it would be; the gutter. You're only an arm's length away from her and she takes that chance to slowly glide her hand from the top of your shoulder down your arm. She leans into close to your to whisper in your ear.

"I hope you didn't expect to relax all night. I have a few plans of my own for later." Brittany whisper seductively in your ear.

A shiver rolls down your spine as her breath tickles the back of your neck. She's about to say more when you hear laughing coming from the opposite hallway. As quickly as she was at your side she's back in the door frame. You feel a sting of rejection as she pulls away. Jefferson and Amanda walk by laughing at something and nod at both you and Brittany.

"I told John to make copies of my notes for you, since you're going to be first chair on the Madison case." Brittany says, with Jefferson and Amanda still in ear shot.

"Right, I'll look over them tomorrow," You say playing along with her lie, "Goodnight Brittany."

You leave it at that and make your way to your Audi R8. You take the long way home. The one with all the curves and barely any people. When you're feeling frustrated having one of the fastest sports cars really helps you relive that tension. The drive home helps a little but you can't stop thinking about Brittany…and Sam. That damn party keeps playing over in your head.

"Ahh, Sam! Put me down," Brittany squeals.

You're sitting at the bar that's attached to the kitchen, watching them dance around the living room. It's exactly what you expected. Sam and Brittany have been attached at the hip all night. You figured you could bare it; that watching them be this happy couple wouldn't be so bad, but you're starting to think different.

"Okay, everyone I have an announcement to make!" Sam says.

You don't know when he and Brittany stopped dancing or when he grabbed a glass of champagne.

"Oh God, please don't be that." You whisper.

"I have big news to share with everyone here and Brittany thought it would be best to do so tonight." Sam continues.

"Oh fuck. Bar keep, I need a shot of tequila. Mather of fact, make it a double." You say after knocking back the rest of your wine.

"Now, as you all know I work at Johnson and Creed," You hear a few boos from some associates and chuckle, "Yes, I know. I'm the competition. Well the news I have to share is that we have just completed the Merger. Johnson and Creed is now a new branch and I am officially a new partner there."

You don't hear the rest of Sam's sentence. You already know what he's going to say. You knew about the merger but you didn't know it was Sam's law firm you were merging with. Now he's going to be working with you and Brittany. He's going to be at the same office as you two.

You take the two shots the bartender sat down for you and get up to grab your things. The room is full of applause and shouting so you know this would be the best time to quietly leave. You make your way to the second floor looking for the room where they put everyone's coat.

"San, where are you going?" You hear a voice behind you.

"Shit Brittany! You scared the hell out of me." You slur.

"Are, are you leaving?" Brittany asks you.

"No, I'm just playing hide and seek with my coat." You snap and walk into another room.

"Finally!" You shout when you see this is the room where they've been hiding your coat.

"San. Santana why are you leaving so early, it's barely been two hours?" Brittany asks you.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because being in the house of my secret, _Married_, lover has taken its toll. Or the fact that said lover didn't tell me her _Husband_ was going to be working at the same fucking office as me!" You yell.

"Santana stop yelling, people will hear you." Brittany says closing the door behind her.

"My apologies. I know ruining the night you planned for Sam with my affair with his wife would dampen the mood." You seethe, searching through the walk-in closet for your jacket.

"Santana, you're drunk and hysterical just calm down." Brittany says to you grabbing your arms.

"No I'm not. I'm tired of this." You reply.

"Oh Santana, you know you could never be tired of me. I do all the things you like." Brittany answers with a smirk.

You can't believe you let her manipulate you like that. You are a top rate lawyer but Britany has a way of taking away all of your reasoning capabilities. It's crazy, you're crazy. You can't do this anymore. You can't stay in love with someone who doesn't give a damn about you. Brittany is never going to leave Sam for you. She's never going to love you the way you deserve. Brittany-

"Ding-Dong"

Is at your front door.


End file.
